


That's When I Knew

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Tom is your fake date to a wedding, and when your parents ask about the two of you, Tom shares a story with them that you didn't know he held close to his heart like you did.





	That's When I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 827   
> Prompt: "You're my fake date to a wedding and when someone asked how you knew you loved me you started talking about a special moment that I didn't know meant a lot to you but it meant a lot to me and oh my god I love you too" AU

You sit at the table marked with yours and Tom’s names, surrounded by some of your favorite family members. Your sister had just married her fiance of three years, and you couldn't be happier for her. The one thing missing was the fact that you had no one to love you like that. 

For about a year now you had been in love with Tom, but you made a promise to yourself that you would never tell him. The two of you were strictly best friends… nothing more. Nothing less either, though, which sometimes made you feel a bit better. 

The problem with having fake dates that you actually love is that everything you do seems real… but only to you. The person on the receiving end never gets the hint, and, if they’re like Tom, they’re amazing at acting like the most starstruck person to exist. 

Every kiss, every pat on the cheek, every single glance at Tom made you melt inside. All the while, he managed to add this sparkle to his eyes, looking at you like he’d been in love with you all his life. 

“Thank you for doing this,” you whisper to Tom, planting a kiss to the soft skin behind his ear, “I’d hate to embarrass myself at my sister’s damn wedding.” you grumble. 

Tom gives you a sweet smile and kisses your nose, “Of course, darling. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“So Tom!” your mother interjects, “We want to know all the tea. When was the moment you knew you loved my sweet [y/n]?”

Your eyes snap to Tom, worried by him being put on the spot. To your surprise, Tom didn’t look worried at all. 

“Well, we had been dating for awhile and one night I took her to the ice skating rink down the street from her apartment. She had this cute, oversized sweater on and navy blue leggings underneath. God she looked so adorable, miss [y/l/n].” 

The night Tom was talking about was magical to you. His eyes twinkled the whole evening, and your joy was endless. 

“Go on!” your mother said, “You must tell us more.” 

Tom chuckled softly and adjusted his seating position, getting comfortable before unleashing the long story. 

“Well I mean, there’s not really much to tell. You would’ve had to been there to experience the magic of it. But uh, [y/n] didn’t really know how to skate. When we go there she clung to my arm like when a kitten holds on, not wanting to get into the bath,” Tom pauses, laughing soft. 

“That is not true! I knew what I was doing,” you argue, a blush creeping up your cheeks. 

“No, darling, you did not. Now don’t interrupt me,” he jokes, planting a kiss to your forehead. He turns his attention back to your mother, “So here she was, sweater and all, wobbling like a newborn fawn. She had no idea how to turn or anything, so I had to teach her all that.” 

“There was one time where she fell,” he continues, “and I remember I picked her up gentle, and she just looked at me with that twinkle in her [y/e/c] eyes, so sweet and innocent. Her cheeks were red from the fear and embarrassment, but I still thought it was the cutest thing. I watched as her eyes searched mine, looking for any hint of disappointment.” He said. 

As you watched Tom tell the story, your heart got warmer and you could feel tears pricking your eyes. He was such a sweetheart, even if he didn’t mean it. 

Tom makes eye contact with you. “I believe it was that night that I fell in love with her. That I truly, utterly, deeply fell in love. And from that point on I knew there was no turning back.” 

Tom’s expression was startling. The seriousness crossing his face showed you that every bit of what he just said was… true. The tears in his eyes, the warmth of his hand on yours, it all explained the true feelings he had for you. 

You didn’t realize you were crying until Tom handed you a tissue, having you dab them away. “It’s okay, darling,” he says with a soft smile, looking to your mom once more, “she reacts like this every single time. I think it’s so cute.” 

Your family shares a laugh around the table, completely oblivious to the fact that Tom just told you he loved you. The months of agonizing over him and wishing things were different didn’t matter anymore; he was yours, and only yours. And you intended to keep it that way. 

__________

After all the people at your table had gone to the dance floor to celebrate your sister and her new husband, Tom leaned over to you, kissing you softly. The absence of his lips on yours made you whine quietly. 

“So,” Tom started, “When can we get married?”


End file.
